Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:K.Koppa/Arkisto
---- --Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 15.34 (UTC) No olet ylläpitäjä.Ihan testi luonteinen .--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 14.58 (UTC) No kiitos. Projekti lähtisi kunnolla käyntiin edes. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 15.00 (UTC) :Toivotaan niin, sitä enemmän on artikkeleita sitä helpommin käyttäjät löytävät tähän wikiin. Jos kopiot tekstiä wikipediasta, niin laita artikkelin alkun malline: --Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 15.44 (UTC) ::Ai niin. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 15.46 (UTC) Olen Kun olen kehittänyt Windows wikiä, en ole kerennyt kehittämään tätä wikiä.On siis hyvä, että täällä on edes yksi ylläpitäjä.Sitten kun kerkeät, minulla olisi sinulle homma:tänne pitäisi saaada tämmöinen malline.En itse ole onnistunut luomaan tuota mallinetta tänne.Siis onnea matkaan.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 15.54 (UTC) :Anteeksi, mutta olen niin surkea noissa malline-asioissa, että melkeinpä pitäisi kutsua wikian henkilökuntaa tekemään noita mallineita. Onko se mahdollista? --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.00 (UTC) On, mutta miten lausutaan englanniksi "En osaa tehdä tätä mallinetta.Voisitko auttaa minua tekemään sellaisen?"--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.05 (UTC) "I cant add this tempalte.Please help me" olisiko tämä hyvä teksti?.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.07 (UTC) :No, kyllä sen ymmärtää. Odota nyt kuitenkin että yritän luoda sen itse. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.09 (UTC) ::Wappedia: Käyttäisitkö kaiken englanninkielen taitosi ja tekisit pienen palveluksen: Kävisit laittamassa Wikiaan pyynnön että he korjaisivat mallineita, koska mikään ei taida toimia. Minun pitää keskittyä muihin ylläpitohommiin. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.31 (UTC) :::Laitoin juuri apu tilauksen vetämään.Toivotaan, että se toimii.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.10 (UTC) Meinaat siis häipyä tästä wikstä?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.50 (UTC) :En todellakaan heti, vaan myöhemmin. Tarkoitan sitä että mielestäni asia on parempi niin, että kun projekti on potkaistu kunnolla käyntiin ja mukana on useampia käyttäjiä työni on tehty. Olenkin täällä lähinnä sen takia että tässä alkuviikkoina/kuukausina tekisin tarvittavat toimepiteet kunnon käyntiinpanemista varten. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.57 (UTC) Virheitä Eilen tällä oli virheitä.Oliko sinulla?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 09.33 (UTC) :Mitä virheitä (siis mitä virhettä tarkoitat?) --K.Koppa 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 09.43 (UTC) ::Tallennusvirheitä.Miksi olet estänyt noin monta ip:eetä?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 09.45 (UTC) :::No, koska ne ovat kaikki mitä ilmeisimmin avoimia välityspalvelimia. Missään Suomenkielisen wikipedian sisarprojekteissa ei sallita avoin proxyjä, ja ne estetään ikuisesti. Ajattelin että ne pitäisi kieltää täältäkin, vaikka niin pieni projekti on. Ei pahalla, mutta aika aliarvoista on tuo sinun oikeinkirjoituksesi, voisitko vähän kiinnittää jutskaa siihen. Oli mullakin ongelmia eilen tallennuksessa, onneksi ei enään tänään. --K.Koppa 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 09.57 (UTC) ::::On sinullakin kirjotus virheitä eilen kirjoiti kävisikö Wapedialle (kuluu kirjoittaa Wappedialle) ja tänään mainittkoon "uomenkielisessä wikipediassa" (viitaten edellisiin teksteihisi) ei millään pahalla. :::::Ne on vain satunnaisia. Sanoisin vain että tulee aina välilyönti sanan jälkeen. --K.Koppa 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 10.28 (UTC) :::::Kaikille sattuu virheitä sitä minä aijoin takaa.Kukaan ei ole täydellinen.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 10.32 (UTC) Byrokraattiudesta --Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 24. elokuuta 2008 kello 10.30 (UTC) Voisit Voisit arkistoida osan tämän sivun teksteitä.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 26. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.45 (UTC) Eikö Eikö se DARTH SIDIUS ole viläkään kerrennyt laitamaan sen malineen?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 27. elokuuta 2008 kello 12.11 (UTC) :Otin äsken yhteyttä SIDIOUKSEEN, ja hän lupaa lähiaikoina laittaa sen kuntoon. --K.Koppa 27. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.25 (UTC) ::Hyvä.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 27. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.56 (UTC) Removing sysop and bureaucrat I request removal of my sysop access (at least indefinitely). --K.Koppa 28. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.05 (UTC) :Tuo ei taida onnistua täällä.Kannataisiko sinun otta yhteyttä Wikian ylläpitoon?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 2. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.17 (UTC) ::Olen ottanutkin jo Angelaan yhteyttä wikiassa. Näytän hänelle vain tän linkin pyynnön kanssa että hän ymmärtäisi että haluan poistaa oikeuteni. Kysyn tämän vain varmuudenvuoksi sulta: voiko wikian ylläpito poistaa byrokraattien ja ylläpitäjien oikeuksia, kun mää en pysty edes byrokraattina siihen? --K.Koppa 2. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.15 (UTC) :::Varmasti henkilökunta pystyy,mutta heillä on niin kiire, että he eivät kerkeä.Se pyyntösi muuten löytyy täälätä arkistosta.Pitäisikö sinun yrittää muita staffin(henkölökunnan) jäseniä?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 4. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.47 (UTC) ::::Jos nuo Staffin jäsenet evät pysty siihen, niin kuka sitten?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 4. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.50 (UTC) :::::Ja tuon Angela on toinen noista Wikian perustajista.Kyllä hänen pitäsi siihen pystyä.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 4. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.53 (UTC) :::::Tällä hetkellä vain henkilökunta voi poistaa oikeudet lukee keskuswikissä.Laitoin vielä Angelalle viestin, että hän postaisi sinun oikutesi, mutta saa nähdä kuinka tässä käy.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 4. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.18 (UTC) ::Hi. I'm sorry for replying in English but I'm afraid I don't know Finnish. I think I understand the conversation above though. I have removed the user rights for K.Koppa. Please let me know if this was in error and I'll be happy to restore them. -- JSharp (talk) 4. syyskuuta 2008 kello 20.38 (UTC) :::Thank you very mutch. --K.Koppa 5. syyskuuta 2008 kello 05.43 (UTC) Oletko Oletko nyt kokonaan lähtenyt TV wikistä vai palaatko vieälä seuraavan puolenvuoden aikana?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 6. syyskuuta 2008 kello 19.02 (UTC) :Hei Wappedia. :Olen päättänyt että turha wikejä on enään muokata, monenkin syyn takia. Muutin tunnuksen salasanan sellaiseksi että kun olen kirjautunut ulos en muista enään sitä. Toivottavasti pärjäät yksin täällä ja toivottavasti wikisi lähtevät nousuun. Mä luovutan, olen sekopää. EDIT: PS: Älä hitossa poista mun käyttäjäsivuani ja bannaa mua --Vastaaja 7. syyskuuta 2008 kello 04.40 (UTC)